Brother Mine
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: 100 themes challenge about Thor and Loki and their dynamic relationship, as brothers, as comrades, and as enemies. Features other characters. Not slash. Two shot.
1. Part 1

A/N: I've been having so friggin' many Thor and Loki feels. I needed to get them out, so this is the result.

Reminder, this is not intended slash. Will jump around from when they were kids, to events from the movies, and possible future happenings, including Avenger Loki. Features other characters as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers.

**Brother Mine, Part 1**

_1] Exhaustion_:

Thor and Loki just barely made it back to Stark Tower after their latest battle, dragging themselves to the lounge with the largest most comfortable couches, before both collapsing on one that was folded out to the size of a bed.

"You fought well today brother." Thor said, pride in his voice.

"Thank you Thor, but if you wouldn't mind shutting up, I think I'm going to sleep for the next two days." Loki mumbled in reply.

_2] Privacy:_

Loki made it a point to never leave Thor alone with Sif, which irritated Thor to no end.

_3] Comfort:_

Loki's imprisonment was rather comfortable, in a fair size cell that was kept clean and actually had a real bed. His shock upon finding out that this was because Thor had actually begged the All-Father for Loki's accommodations to be so knew no bounds.

_4] Fear__:_

Whenever Thor saw fear in Loki's eyes, he did everything he could to remove it.

_5] Light_:

Loki understood why Thor loved Midgard so much. It was bright and warm, just like Thor was.

_6] Darkness:_

Loki on the other hand seemed doomed to lurk in the dark, both in his heart and his mind.

_7] Happiness:_

Loki looked around the living room of Stark Tower, the room where he had once been defeated by The Avengers, and watched Stark and Banner going over some calculations on Stark's transparent data screens, the Widow and the Hawk going over secret SHEILD mission papers, the Captain on the phone, speaking to someone high in the military about strategy, and Thor polishing Mjolnir.

He looked at his _friends_. He allowed himself a small smile as he looked back down at his spell book. How long had it been since he'd felt like this? Since he had felt happy?

_8] Sadness:_

Thor had never known sadness like what he had felt when he thought Loki dead. In fact, he thought what he felt surpassed sadness, since the pain was so great and nearly paralyzing at times.

_9] Disobedience:_

Thor, without a second thought, took Loki from Asgard after Odin sentenced him to death, and brought him to Midgard to start a new life, knowing full well he was abandoning the throne and risking permanent banishment.

And as he watched Loki slowly reach redemption, watched him slowly become accepted, watched him become an Avenger, Thor had no regrets.

_10] Anger:_

Neither Loki nor Thor were very good at controlling their anger. Granted, Loki was better at it, but not by much.

_11] Murder:_

"You murdered nearly countless people! And you felt _nothing_?"

Loki blinked up at Thor, a completely innocent expression on his face. "What was there to feel?"

_12] Medicine:_

"Oh come on, it doesn't taste that bad." Thor said, trying to get his sick little brother to swallow the syrupy liquid.

"You take it then."

_13] Friendship:_

"If you cannot be my brother Loki, can you not at least be my friend?"

_14] Torture:_

How did this new enemy torture Thor during the brief time he was captive before the other Avengers arrived? They made him watch as they beat and burned his brother.

_15] Humiliation:_

Loki pulled Thor along and shoved him into his room, closing the door to keep his very intoxicated brother from doing anything that might embarrass both of them.

_16] Tears:_

Loki hardly ever cried, but upon finally being released from the power controlling him, when the horrors of what he had done hit him, he collapsed into Thor's arms, sobbing hysterically.

_17] Smile:_

Thor's smile was almost blinding sometimes.

_18] Lies:_

"I always lie Thor. That's who I am, remember? The one incapable of sincerity." Loki hissed.

"If you always lie, that means you're lying now." Thor pointed out.

_19] Honesty:_

"Thor… Brother, I want you to know that the day of your coronation, when I told you to never doubt that I love you, I _was_ telling the truth."

Thor's response was to embrace Loki. "I always believed you were telling the truth that day."

_20] Abuse:_

Thor knew that Odin's abuse of Loki as punishment was given reluctantly, but that did not mean he had to like or support it.

_21] Death:_

"I will not let anything take you away. Not father, not an enemy, and not death." Thor vowed.

A smile touched Loki's bloody lips. "Even Asgardians can't stop death Thor."

_22] Destruction:_

"Why do you crave destruction?"

"Because I like watching you all scramble pathetically to rebuild everything."

_23] War:_

"There is only the war!"

"So be it." Thor prepares to fight his brother, as he searches Loki's eyes, hoping, praying, to find something of the brother he loved in them.

_24] Peace:_

"You said you would never find peace here on Midgard brother. Tell me, is that still the case?" Thor asked as they watched the sunrise from the very top of Stark Tower.

Loki paused a moment, not looking at Thor. "No. I have found peace."

_25] Tribal:_

"So, humans really did live like animals-" Loki began to say, but was silenced when Thor grabbed the book from his hands.

"We all live like animals, Loki."

_26] Kiss:_

"It is not "gay". It is an expression of affection between loved ones. Do your people not do it at some times?" Thor said as Tony walked in on him and Loki having a brotherly moment, in which Thor kissed his brother's forehead, and Tony just had to make a comment.

_27] Shy:_

As a child, Loki had been almost paralyzing shy. Thor couldn't understand it, since he was so outgoing and loud.

_28] Alone:_

Loki thought he would be doomed to rot in this room, alone, with only his hatred and dark thoughts to keep him company. He would never admit how glad he was when both his mother and Thor would come to him, to talk or to merely be with him.

_29] Wild:_

"Your hair has grown wild brother. You used to always take such care of it."

"Like yours is much better."

_30] Sleep:_

Loki had not really slept well since his discovery of his true parentage. But after his slow redemption, his reconciliation with his family, he finally could sleep without fear of nightmares or troubling thoughts.

_31] Chicken Pox:_

Loki stifled a laugh at the look the Widow gave Thor when commented on the red spots on her face during their communiqué while she was unable to come in for a mission.

_32] Determination:_

"You're a hell bent fool."

"I'm just determined."

"There's a fine line between the two Thor."

_33] Hunt:_

Loki did not like hunting, but he went to get Thor to stop begging.

_34] Struggle:_

"It's pointless you know. Trying to resist the forces that are after me."

Thor shook his head with a frown. "I do not think so. Because they are not fighting for something, for someone."

_35] Protective:_

Sometimes Thor had to remind himself that his little brother did not have to be protected anymore. At least not all the time.

_36] Weapons:_

"You chose not to fight with weapons Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. "Magic is a weapon Thor. A very dangerous one."

_37] Instincts:_

It was a good thing Loki had better instincts that Thor; otherwise they both probably would've been dead a long time ago.

_38] Hyper:_

If there was one thing neither of the brothers could deal with, it was a drunk, hyper, Tony.

_39] Fights:_

"We haven't sparred in a long time Loki. Why don't we go a round?"

Loki gave Thor a pointed look.

"Since we sparred on friendly terms, I mean." Thor quickly amended.

_40] Lost:_

"Lost? How can we be lost? Asgardians don't get lost!"

"Well, this is rather proving the opposite, isn't it?" Loki replied.

_41] Found:_

Whenever Loki hid to cry or fume, Thor always found him.

_42] Captured:_

Thor looked at Loki, bound and muzzled, like a caged dog, like an animal.

It broke his heart. Even now, Loki was no animal.

_43] Patience:_

"Thor, does the word patience mean nothing to you?"

_44] Guilty:_

"How do you plead?" Odin asked his son at the trial.

Loki swallowed, and closed his eyes. "Guilty."

There was a long pause, and then Loki's eyes snapped open when he felt Odin's strong, gentle hand on his head. "I also plead guilty, my son. For the things I have done wrong, where you were concerned."

It felt as though Loki's heart had clenched painfully in his chest.

_45] Forgiveness:_

It was just him and his family now. They would be giving him his punishment privately.

Odin stepped forward first, frowning, as he looked the man he still considered his son over. "Loki, I have decided your punishment."

Loki didn't say anything; he simply stood, holding the All-Father's gaze.

"Your punishment is forgiveness. I know that having others forgive you sometimes makes it harder to forgive yourself."

_46] Lust:_

Loki was inwardly disgusted every time he saw Thor and Jane together, but it was only a matter of time before a woman on Midgard caught his attentions and he ended up just like Thor.

_47] Spring:_

Loki hated to admit it, but the other Avengers eventually found out he had terrible allergies.

_48] Summer:_

Loki watched passively as his teammates played in the pool outside Stark's mansion. He preferred just to stay in the cool house, perfectly dry.

_49] Autumn:_

Somehow autumn reminded him of Thor. Odd really, it seemed like summer would.

_50] Winter:_

As they walked through the snowy streets of New York, Thor was dressed in layered clothes and a thick jacket, while Loki had merely dawned a sweater and a scarf.

"You know, I am rather envious of the fact that cold doesn't bother you." Thor admitted.

Loki simply gave a lopsided smile.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers.

**Brother Mine, Part 2**

_51] School:_

While Loki always attended his lessons, Thor would sometimes play hooky.

_52] Intelligence:_

"I am smarter than you! But father- your father- didn't value that! He valued your strength and charms! He valued your foolishness!"

_53] Stupidity:_

"Who's really the fool here Loki? Who's refusing to acknowledge and accept the fact that you are not hated! That you are valued! That you are loved! By me, by our mother, and by our father!"

_54] Revenge:_

"What are you planning, Loki?" Thor asked gravely.

"Something very special. Something personal, both for you and the All-Father."

_55] Heaven:_

"I can understand why humans have this concept of heaven, after living in this hell their whole lives." Loki observed.

_56] Hell:_

"Maybe it is a hell, but part of the reason we're here now is to make it less of one for them." Thor replied.

_57] Loyalty:_

When it came down to it, the brothers' loyalty was not for SHIELD, not even entirely for their team, but for each other.

_58] Shattered:_

"He can do you no harm my friends. His magic is lost, his soul shattered. I brought him here to rebuild it." Thor told his friends when he appeared with a battered and broken Loki.

_59] Sickness:_

"I do not understand. The fever did not affect me this badly, but it is killing him. Why?"

Odin could not answer Thor as he worriedly watched his youngest sweating and shivering at the same time.

_60] Dreams:_

Loki preferred it when he did not dream. The things he saw in his sleep were almost too much for even him to bear.

_61] Courage:_

"I am not so brave as you."

"Not so! You faced your punishment, and you came out of it your old self, if not a better person. That takes courage Loki."

_62] Family:_

It had been too long since Loki had had a family. And as his mother embraced him, he thought that he was just glad to have his old one back.

_63] Resurrection:_

To Thor, it was almost as if Loki had been brought back from the dead.

Loki was a prince of Asgard again, back was his mischief, but gone was his evil.

_64] Suicidal:_

"I wish I had died when I fell from the Bifrost. I had no reason to live then, and now I don't once again."

"I will help you find a reason Loki, I promise. Just trust me."

_65] Storm:_

"Show off." Loki said when Thor conjured a storm as his way to celebrate a victory.

_66] Rain:_

Despite having control of thunder and lightning, Thor wasn't really fond of rain.

_67] Love:_

"How easily you give your love Thor. To those team mates of yours, the son of a man who dealt death, a man who has known only war, an assassin who kills on orders without question, the monster of monsters, the woman with blood dripping from her hands, and, as you claim, to me, the creature who has nothing but darkness left inside."

"Loki, I did not give my love to them. They earned it. And you, you earned it a long time ago, and you need it."

_68] Brotherhood:_

As Thor looked upon the small baby in the cradle, he wondered what it would be like to have a brother. Whatever it was like, he thought it would be exciting.

_69] Wisdom:_

"I value your wisdom brother, even if others do not."

Loki smiled from his place at Thor's side by the throne. "I thank you Thor."

_70] Insanity:_

"I can still reach him! His mind has to still be somewhat there!"

_71] Laziness:_

"We've got a mission. Get off the couch you oaf."

Thor groaned, but did as Loki ordered.

_72] Enemy:_

Thor much preferred when he and Loki had an enemy besides each other.

_73] Rivalry:_

Thor should have seen it. The desperation, the envy, the deep wish to be acknowledged as just as good as he was.

_74] Beauty:_

Loki left the room as quickly as possible when Thor started poetically telling Jane what a beauty she was.

_75] Rejection:_

"No Loki."

To him, those words were the ultimate rejection. The final rejection that he could never come back from.

_76] Punishment:_

Thor's idea of punishment was to give Loki a very long and tight hug the instant they arrived on Asgard, and Loki was unable to protest because of the damned muzzle.

_77] Doubt:_

"_Never doubt that I love you."_

Thor should have said that he never would, and should have told Loki to never doubt his love for him. But it was too late now.

_78] Shame:_

The All-Father's statement that his punishment was forgiveness made Loki hang his head, feeling shame for the first time.

_79] Music:_

Thor had discovered Midgardian music. Loki enforced a rule that he was never to play it in his presence.

_80] Heartbroken:_

"You want to know why I let go! What Odin said to me on the Bifrost made me realize there really is no place for me anywhere!"

Thor felt his heart break, both in sadness for Loki, and in anger that his father could have said something so damaging when Loki had been so vulnerable.

_81] Addiction:_

Thor had to have his Pop Tarts.

_82] Jail:_

Comfortable or not, a jail was still a jail, Loki thought.

_83] Home:_

"_I haven't got it."_

A year later he would realize he'd never lost it.

_84] Abandoned:_

"Everyone has abandoned me! The Frost Giants abandoned me! Father abandoned me! Mother abandoned me! You abandoned me!"

"And I will never let that happen again!"

_85] Animals:_

Loki and Thor never really wanted pets when they were children.

_86] Human:_

"Well, they're not so bad, these humans." Loki said with a shrug.

"Is this admission because of that SHIELD woman I've seen you with? The one with the auburn hair?" Thor asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"No! She has nothing to do with this!" Loki retorted.

Thor just smiled, as if in victory.

_87] Sacrifice:_

Thor was not ready for the throne. How could someone who did not know the meaning of sacrifice rule fairly?

_88] Remembering:_

What truly saved Loki were the memories that were brought to the surface when he returned to Asgard. When he returned _home_.

_89] Forget:_

"You have developed a very selective memory brother. Or are you really that forgetful?"

"If anyone's forgetful Thor, it's you."

_90] Secrets:_

Thor knew Loki had lots of secrets, and he also knew there were some of those secrets he didn't want to know.

_91] Victory:_

"We've won!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yes, and we destroyed half of this country's capital city in the process. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we're going to be in?"

"Loki, do not be such a spoilsport!"

_92] Defeat:_

"It takes as much strength to admit a defeat as it does to achieve a victory." Thor told Loki gently.

"When the devil did you because so wise?"

_93] Promise:_

"I promise that Loki will behave himself. Won't you, brother?" Thor gave Loki a stern look.

"Yes, I will. I'd rather not have the beating I'd get if I didn't behave myself."

_94] Success:_

"I knew you would come around! I knew you would come back!" Thor exclaimed joyfully as he enveloped Loki in a constricting hug.

Loki rolled his eyes, but did not struggle or openly protest.

_95] Failure:_

"I was so sure I could save you. I believed in you Loki. I believed there was something of you left."

Loki gave a cold smile. "Another failure Thor. I would think you'd be getting used to it by now."

_96] Sedative:_

"Your attempt to use one of their sedatives to calm the Hulk may not have been the best idea."

"I realized that. My magic was spent, I had to try something." Loki snapped, wincing as Thor applied a cloth soaked in disinfectant to the gash on his temple.

_97] Monster:_

"I am the monster that the children of Asgard fear will come and steal them away in the night."

"Monster? What monster? I see confused prince, who really should not speak when he does not know what he's talking about."

_98] Reflection:_

Loki had never actually seen himself in his true form, and he really didn't care to.

_99] Virus:_

"Somebody hacked into Jarvis." Tony said, looking at Loki out of the corner of his eye.

"What, you think I did it? I can't even use one of your telephones."

_100] Trust:_

Loki had really only ever wanted Thor's respect, so he did not care when Thor said he trusted him. Finally, he realized that respect is part of trust. And then he was finally truly happy.

**End**

A/N: I will be writing some fics that expand of some of these themes, so look out for them if you're interested.


End file.
